Jazz, Rock and Roll
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: When Optimus brings twin Autobots to the Ark, Jazz is in for a big surprise when he finds out the twins are his brothers.
1. Brothers?

**A/N**

This is a story to go with these two doddle Autobots I made. They are twins and were first made only for my friend. I classified them with Jazz for some odd reason then this idea popped up!

Jazz, Rock and Roll

Chapter 1: Brothers?

To: Prowl

From: Optimus P.

Topic: Found

Message: I've found these twin Cybertronians. From what I can tell not Autobots.

To: Optimus P.

From: Prowl

Topic: Re found

Message: Is that even possible? Bring them in and have Ratchet look at them.

To: Prowl

From: Optimus P.

Topic: Re Re Found

Message: And after?

To: Optimus P.

From: Prowl

Topic: Re Re Re Found

Message: Give 'em to Jazz

***

Jazz stood in front of the base. He was supposed to be waiting for Optimus and those new kids but he was more curios by the weather this morning. The birds chirped and the sun shone. To Jazz this was a day to do nothing but sit back, relax, and crank up the music.

Before he finally went back inside, he saw the three coming. He watched the large semi driving straight as the twins swerved around the semi. One car, swerving mostly right, was black with a single white stripe. The other car, swerving mostly left, was white with a single black stripe. Finally, the semi stopped in front of jazz.

Optimus emerged and nodded. Jazz tilted his head. He knew Optimus was happy about something. He groaned. The twin cars transformed. The black one with the white stripe had a switch of color on the top of his head. The other was the same with the opposite color scheme.

"Jazz!" they screamed, leaping onto Jazz.

"Optimus, what is going on?" Jazz groaned, "Who are these two?"

"I'm Rock!" shouted the white with a single black stripe.

"And I'm Roll!" declared the black with a white stripe.

"Alright…" mumbled Jazz, pushing them both off him.

"These Jazz," Optimus explained, waving his hands to the twins, "are your brothers."

"You're kidding right?" gasped Jazz, looking over the twins again.

"We missed you!" Roll nodded.

"We heard stories about you," hummed rock.

"We wanted to be just like you," Roll danced.

"And you just found these two?" Jazz questioned.

"Well, I've known about them for some time but never have they been off of Cybertron," Optimus explained.

"And you expect me to look after them!" Jazz gasped, standing up straight.

"Yes, after all, you are their older brother, as Spike would say," Optimus shrugged.

"Fine, I'll do this but one hassle from this lot and I'm done," Jazz groaned.

"Understood," Optimus nodded.

"We'll listen to whatever you say, brother," cheered the twins.

Jazz shook his head and walked into the base. Rock and roll followed him. They skipped as they followed. Jazz groaned as they mumbled and chuckled together. Jazz groaned and thought about having two sets of twins. Oh, he would have to work hard to keep Sunstreaker and Sideswipe away from Rock and Roll. He smirked. Thinking of the music spike gave him, he noticed a sudden 'family' type thing going on. Jazz, Rock and Roll


	2. Ratchet

A/N

I live! Almost totally forgot this story was around. Sorry to those who actually read this. Here we go again. And PS Sunny and Sides will be coming in really soon… : D

Jazz, Rock and Roll

Chapter 2: Ratchet

"Rock! Put dat down!"

"Why?"

"Dat's highly explosive."

"What about this?"

"Dat's Wheeljack's."

"So put it down?"

"Yes…"

Jazz was watching his twin brothers look around the med bay. He had to have Ratchet check them over before he could take them around the base. Rock and Roll were very intrigued by everything in the Ark. Though Jazz had tried his hardest to make sure they didn't get blown up.

"AH!"

Jazz turned. Rock and Roll perked up. Ratchet had walked into the lab and had screamed. His face turned pale. Jazz sighed and frowned. He knew the problem in this picture. Ratchet had enough trouble with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the other twins in the base. Ratchet was surprised by the new twins in his lab.

"Hatchet, cool it!" Jazz ordered, holding out his hand.

"Jazz…a word!" Ratchet hissed.

"Sure. You two sit and please don't touch anything," Jazz pleaded, stepping out with Ratchet.

"Who are they!" gaped Ratchet.

"Rock and Roll…my…my brothers…" groaned Jazz.

"You have brothers?" Ratchet questioned.

"Supposedly. I'm supposed to look after them, and you are supposed to check on them. A check please," begged Jazz.

There was a quick and swift explosion. Jazz and Ratchet paused a moment then went into the med bay. Rock was looking to them, quickly pointing to Roll. Roll was holding a flamethrower and smiling oddly. Ratchet looked from both the twins then to Jazz. Jazz simply shrugged.

"What happened?" groaned Ratchet.

"Roll likes to play with many things. I on the other hand, am amused by other things," shrugged Rock.

"So Rock is the smart one and Roll is easily amused one," mumbled Ratchet.

"Seems that way," nodded Jazz.

"Can we go play now!" cheered Roll, dropping the flamethrower.

"Put dat back where you found it!" ordered Jazz.

"What if I said I found it on the floor?" asked Roll.

"I'd say put it on the counter anyway," countered Jazz.

Roll, grumbling as he did, lifted the item and placed it on the counter. Rock chuckled quietly, getting a glare from his brother. Jazz let out a long and heavy sigh. Ratchet also let a sigh but it was quick and easy. Rock and Roll seemed to be a big handful when not supervised. Which led to a problem in the future.


End file.
